BitCrushe
by Current Sea
Summary: "Within a colorful dream, they have a fitting smile. We looked down on that." How do you keep your sanity when everyone else has lost theirs? Drabble-esque story. T for slightly darker themes.
1. Dreaming

**This is my first story, so I'm sorry for any formatting errors and errors in general. I'll try to fix them if they were to become a major problem!**

**The story is mostly based off of "BitCrushe," but includes elements from various other songs.**

**Slight darker themes will be touched upon, but could be considered as a mild T.**

**These chapters are meant to be fairly short, hence being drabble-esque. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Teto never considered herself as depressing. She considered herself as realistic.

Honestly, did people think the world was so…bright?

The world was getting darker and darker every day. She was only adapting. It would only hurt in the long run for such a bright light to be crushed. Painting a world in color does not erase its black and white origin.

She honestly didn't mind that she was so two-dimensional. Everything else was.

But...she did feel sympathy for the ones who believed.

The ones who believed in a world where there wasn't any corruption or greed. Their dreams will be crushed once they come face to face with reality. Things happen, hopes die, and you're left with the broken shell of an individual.

Teto already embraced her shell; she was one of the first who woke up.

After all, they were only dreaming.


	2. Pretend

Miku knew it wasn't a dream.

(It was more of a nightmare.)

The pain she felt when she first realized it was too much to bear. So she didn't.

The people she met on the street were nice. They had genuine smiles. They had no evil intentions whatsoever. They were just smiling because they were happy.

(But she knew that wasn't true.)

(Why did they smile? Why did they smile so warmly when the world they lived in was so cold? Why were they the only ones who smiled?)

Miku would imitate their smile (but she questioned their motives.) She knew it didn't really matter—knowing their agenda wouldn't change their conceited nature.

(But…would it hurt to pretend?)


	3. Truth

They were sad because they pretended. They pretended too often.

They lived in their colorful fantasy world. They smiled because everyone believed their lie.

Except for Teto.

They lived their lie for so long; they began to believe their own lie.

She did not feel sorry for them.

They cover up lies with more lies. Trying to hide the truly deceitful nature of the world would only delay the pain.

Teto already knew the truth—behind multicolored streaks were monochrome dabs, seeping through the false reality. And she was happy.

As someone once said, the truth will set you free.


	4. Care

Miku always told the truth. She just didn't say some out loud.

(Does that make her a liar?)

She didn't think it would change much. Everything else was a lie.

(Does that make her a bad person?)

Miku always apologized when someone got angry at her for not telling them everything.

(She wasn't sorry for what she did; she was sorry that they believed her fully in the first place.)

Everyone was a liar anyway, in some way. It wouldn't matter to add a few more, right?

(Maybe it would, but at this point, Miku didn't really care.)

* * *

**Okay, I realize this chapter (and probably the last two) were somewhat confusing. Parentheses, in this case, represent the thoughts they don't want to say. **

**Miku is getting a _little _development in this chapter; Teto is not getting too much development quite yet.**

**In Miku's last chapter, she was a bit more paranoid. She asked more questions and she worried a bit more. She brought some of that into this chapter, but she's already changing bit by bit. "...at this point, Miku didn't really care," is the hint that she's becoming more accepting of the dark world idea. Teto was already there.**

**...I probably should have done a better job of portraying this, and I'm sorry. I'll try to improve in later chapters.**


	5. Weak

Caring was something Teto stopped long ago.

They put one person's life above another's. Everything was stacked in a social pyramid, with the weakest at the bottom.

Maybe Teto wasn't the most popular. Maybe she wasn't the most athletic. Maybe she wasn't the most important.

But she definitely wasn't the weakest.

The weak just let things happen and just take it. They never do something about it, but they _think_ they can.

Whereas Teto watches it unfold, but she _knows_ she can't do anything about it.

Those were two completely different things.

She definitely wasn't weak... Right?

* * *

**Note that the last line was Teto's first question.**

**A bit of development in this chapter... Teto is becoming a bit more insecure in what she's saying. She just said that she didn't care, so why is she worrying about her metaphorical social pyramid?**


	6. Accept

Miku knew she was weak. She didn't deny it.

She wanted to believe in a happy world—she truly did. A place where she could casually say hello to a stranger without getting paranoid. One without corruption or greed. A world where everything wasn't so uniform.

She thought it could happen. Maybe there could be a better world.

(She knew she was wrong.)

Miku still hoped.

It wasn't any special thinking. Everyone thought they lived in a perfect world, she was sure. She was not much different.

She just knew it wasn't so, but hoped it would be.

Miku already accepted the world for what it was, but she also accepted what it could be.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**ayyyy lmfao (Guest): I don't know your actual account name so I can't PM a response. XD I think I know who you are... maybe. But anyway, thanks! X)**


	7. Crazy

Teto couldn't accept it.

How childish could they be? They lived in a dream with smiles to fit their immaturity.

It didn't make sense to her. (And Teto was the only one who knew anything, right?)

It was almost laughable. Their dream, a reality? (Reality was just a nightmare.)

She could only imagine the dreamers when they wake up, like she did. They've spent so long in dreamland that they forgot how imperfect the real world is.

Their dreams would be crushed. Literally.

But Teto was stronger. She didn't collapse into infinity—she now relaxes knowing the facts.

(The world was crazy, but she was the only sane one.)

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaa, yeah, I know it's been a while since the last update. This one doesn't really make up for it either. I'm sorry…**

**I won't bore you with the details, but Life is basically saying, "Here, have **_**tedious homework for the rest of the week. **_**By the way, **_**you're probably going to have a week of tests**_**, so you better study."**

**Andthenthere'sYouTube.**

**So… yeah. I'm sorry. I'll try to make up for it…**


End file.
